Surf (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing)
This character belongs to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please don’t steal or use without her permission. WIP History: ”My uncle told me, ‘Take care of your sister, Surf. Whatever you do, never lose faith in her’.”—Surf to Ash. Surf is a six-year-old SeaWing living in the Possibility Orphanage, along with his twin sister, Angelfish. They were dropped off there when they were one by their uncle, Octopus. He left them there because their parents were criminals among the SeaWings, and Octopus feared for their safety. He decided it was for the best, though it was dangerous, getting the two dragonets across the continent during a war. He left them on the orphanage doorstep, knowing that the caretaker was very kind, and would spare their lives, even though SeaWings were a known enemy back then. The caretaker did, and she raised them without a hint of regret. She died soon after the War of SandWing Succession, and her cousin, Raven the SandWing, took up the job of caretaker. Surf and some of the other orphans later nicknamed him the “Jailer”, for Raven believed discipline was of utmost importance and often locked them in their rooms with almost no food for certain amounts of time. Surf had befriended one of the SandWing orphans, Ash, along with most of the others. Him, Angel, and Ash grew up together, always trying to make things fun, or “interesting”, as Ash always puts it. Little does Surf know that Ash has a huge crush on him. Surf and Ash caught a scavenger one night, and Ash named it Fury, because it kept stabbing her talons and nearly poked her eye out. Surf kept her hidden, so that the Jailer wouldn’t find out about her. One day, Surf woke up, and found Angel missing. He searched for her, ending up at one of the orphans’, Python’s, room. He discovered the large female SandWing bloody and dead on her bed. He awoke Ash next door to Python’s room, and showed her Python’s dead body. They suddenly heard the doors to the orphanage opening, and ran for the entrance, to find a dragon winging away to the east. Ash tried to go after them, assuming it was the murderer, but Surf stopped her and accidentally scratched himself on her tail barb. While he went away to find some brightsting cacti, Ash snuck off to follow the mysterious dragon. Surf was left alone. Later, when he was healed, Surf took off after her. He then discovered her with three other dragonets from other tribes, whom he later found out were named Dawn, Cocoa, and Misty. Ash told him that they were looking for Dawn’s mother, and she was still secretly looking for the murderer, who very well might have been any of the three dragons. Surf told Ash about Angel missing, and she grew very worried. They chose to stay there and start searching for her as well, if by any chance she was ''there. After Dawn’ mother, Kite, found the five dragonets, a small green SeaWing wrapped her arms around Ash’s neck from behind her. It was Angelfish. She began to choke Ash, but then relented and let her breathe. Angel talked about hating most dragons, including Kite, Python, Ash, and the Jailer. She claimed if the world were rid of beings like them and many others, it would be peaceful. Surf frantically tried to reason with her, but to no avail. Then, Angel let go of Ash and said “I’ll take my leave now.” She tried to escape, but Dawn grabbed her and knocked her out. They later discovered, that Angel had been mind-controlled by Resilience, a crazy animus NightWing who lived in secret in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Angel made Ash kill her through Resilience’s mind control, but they found out that she had only been a clone of Angelfish. Resilience had the real one captive. The gang searched out Resilience, and through great hardships, defeated him and saved the real Angelfish from his control. Surf, Ash and Angel traveled back to their orphanage in Possibility after that, relieved to be rid of insane Resilience. Personality: “Angel, why are you doing this?”—Surf to Angel Surf is outgoing, funny, and more or less smart. He enjoys scavengers, and thinks they are adorable. He loves to pull pranks with his best friend Ash but doesn’t go to extreme levels like she does. Surf would do anything for his sister. Though he is curious about his parents, he doesn’t really care about them or what happened to them. He also hates the Jailer to no end, even though he had loved Raven’s cousin, the old caretaker, who had been kind to him and his sister. Appearance: Surf is sky-blue, with dark blue overlapping scales, light gray horns, and darker sky-blue wing membranes. He and Angel share the same striking cobalt-blue eyes. Relationships: '''Angelfish:' Surf loves Angel as much as a brother can love a sister. He wishes the best for her. '''Ash: '''Surf thinks of Ash as his closest friend, but in no way thinks of her as his girlfriend. He has no idea she has a crush on him. '''Raven/The Jailer: '''Surf hates the Jailer almost as much as he hates Resilience. '''Python: '''Surf doesn’t mind Python too bad, but he has never liked her. '''Dawn: '''He is suspicious of the smart SkyWing and doesn’t fully trust her. '''Misty: '''Surf feels bad for Misty, after already seeing her cry once or twice. '''Cocoa: '''He doesn’t think too much of the hyper RainWing, but guesses she may be a friend later on. '''Resilience: '''Surf absolutely hates the insane NightWing for possessing, kidnapping, and duplicating his twin sister. He would kill him if he gets the chance. '''Fury: '''Surf is excited about his new pet scavenger, and already likes her very much. He wants to take good care of her. Gallery: 981601B6-AC95-42FE-821D-FEC046D5D7B4.png|Ref by Piggxl|link=Surf (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 48FFC6A6-C5A8-460C-B54A-539D08A2925C.png|Surf by Verglass Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Males Category:Dragonets